Vampires
Vampires are immortal predators that survive by feeding on the blood of humans. All currently known vampires kill and feed as once someone becomes a vampire. These are the most common types of supernatural creatures encounterd by monster hunters Charley Brewster and Peter Vincent. Characteristics Vampires look absolutely normal but with pale skin and visible veins, however, that is just their disguise as their true form is a horror to behold. there are different forms but what they have in common is the different eye colour and longer canines. Vampires can distort their faces in many ways and dislocate their jaws. Vampires have yellow/red eyes and long fangs, when angered or hurt, their faces become more monstrous. Amy had a wide mouth with rows of sharp teeth. Some vampires look similar to werewolves such as Louie, who grew fur and had to remove his clothes. Lifestyle Feeding punctures a victim's neck with her fang.]] Powers & Abilities Vampires have many powers. Some have special talents and unique abilities. Immortality Vampires stop physically aging from the moment they are turned. They possess eternal youth and the potency to live forever as well as immunity to all Human ailments. Dispite their physical immortality, their minds and emotions continue to develope and mature far beyond human capacity. Super Strength easily lifts a massive bouncer with one arm.]] Vampires are a strong breed. Jerry overpowered and threw Charley several yards away, shoved and tossed away a whole bed with one arm, pinned down a security gaurd, tossed a motorbike far across a road and into a minivan window, and lifted the back of a minivan high off the ground on his shoulders. Jerry then hurled Peter Vincent far out of a room with great speed and force. Amy overpowered and pinned Charley to the ground. Vampires can burrow deep into the Earth with their bare hands. Super Speed Jerry was able to be in rooms before Charley was able to run to them. Whether this is some kind of teleportation or not is up for debate. Shapeshifting in wolf form.]] They can shapeshift into bats, wolves and even mist. while in their animal forms, they are slightlly larger and much more menacing than natural wolves or bats. Vampires in the remake were never seen to shape-shift but can alter their faces. Louie was shown to have the ability to become a Werewolf and stalk his prey. Wall crawling , clinging to the side of bulding.]] Night Vision As nocturnal creatures, vampires can see in pitch darkness. Weaknesses Destroying the heart The most common method of disposing a vampire is puncturing or destroying the heart. Sunlight A vampire will vaporize when sunlight hits it. Christian objects & symbols melted after being wrapped in an altar cloth.]] Vampire weaknesses are crosses but only if the person holding it has faith. Holy water, holy tablets, Altar cloths... Garlic Garlic will ward off vampires. Fire Fire is also deadly to Vampires but won't kill them as quick as sunlight. Remake in the remake.]] Vampires have black eyes, pale skin, visible veins and long fangs but when angered or hurt, they grow rows of sharp teeth and have black eyes with orange/yellow irises, their face become montsrous as well with the brow being more angular and the hairs on it less visible, their cheekbones are more exposed and prominent as well. New mythology Peter Vincent says there are many breeds of Vampires and Jerry Dandrige belongs to a very strong breed from the Mediterranean that is tribal in nature and nests in the Earth. They have three faces, a normal Human looking one, a Vamp face which is a black-eyed and with fangs and they also have a more monstrous Vamp face with rows of sharp teeth. Vampires in both the original and remake cast no reflection in mirrors. Vampires in the remake seem to regain their Humanity after being staked as is case for Ed who tells Charlie "its ok" and Jerry who has visible tears coming out of his remaining eye after being staked. New abilities *'Superhuman Senses': Vampires can smell fear and have excellent hearing. The newly vampiric Ed made an apparently sincere, albeit taunting, comment to Amy and Charley about how he could feel them and taste them. This could indicate that a vampire's senses are all heightened to an intense degree when they're actively hunting. *'Superhuman Agility': Jerry was able to leap several yards towards Charley in a single bound. Ed Lee was more of a gleaming example of this as he was able to easily outmaneuver Charley in hand-to-hand combat. Through anticipation and clever timing, however, Charley was able to land a direct blow with a large and cumbersome axe though this did little to hinder Ed's vampiric assault as he immediately grounded Charley afterwards with stunning grace. *'Flight': Vampires may also possess the power to fly while in their Human form as well, though this has never been seen. They do however have related abilities, such as being able to hang from ceilings without any apparent support as Jerry did in the night club and in his own basement when he grabbed Peter and tossed him back into a hallway. Same weaknesses They basically die in the same ways. There is difference in the way they react to sunlight. They quickly turn to black ash and blow away rather than exploding into green flame. References External links *Vampires at Lost Boys Wiki Category:Monsters